


Fate Calls Home

by MarvelGirl7



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Gen, Mob Boss Bucky Barnes, Mobster Bucky Barnes, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sex Work, Sexy Bucky Barnes, Smut, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, mob bucky barnes, mobster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl7/pseuds/MarvelGirl7
Summary: Being in a Mob family isn’t always easy, especially when you don’t want to be apart of it. Sadly for Bucky Barnes, he had no choice and lost out on his dreams and the woman he truly loves. Now 7 years later Renee Stark is back and Bucky is dead set to never let her go again. But someone else has eyes for Renee and will do his best to steal her affections away from Bucky.A Bucky Mobster Au Story
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, The White Wolf/ Renee Stark, bucky barnes/ Renee Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this Mobster Bucky AU Story!

The Starks the head family of New York’s mob scene. But they weren’t what you thought. The Starks wanted to keep the streets clean and safe from crime. Along with the help of The Barne’s and Roger’s families together the three families made New York peaceful and safe.

Wasn’t always easy with the Hydra Gang always in the shadows.

As new generations came in the kids of each family grew up together. Tony was great friends with Steve from the Rogers family and Bucky from the Barnes family.

Then Renee was born, Tony’s sister and the young stark the first daughter of any of the families. She was the apple of everyone’s eyes she was kind and sweet and had such a graceful nature to her.

Renee didn’t want any part of the Mob life; she supported her family and friends, but she wanted something else out of life.

Bucky did too, he didn’t want the mob life he wanted to be an artist and go to school, he tried convincing Steve but Steve said it was his duty to stay and keep the city safe.

Renee and Bucky had fallen in love over the years and planned to both go to college together. They couldn’t wait to start their lives together.

A fresh start just them.

But fate had other plans for Renee and Bucky.

One would leave and go to college and get that escape.

But one would stay behind and not leave.

For years they haven’t spoken or seen one another.

But now fate is calling home


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is ready :)

Renee sighs as she sits on the plane, she stares out the window lost in thought. She was returning home after 7 years of being away. Everyone thought she was coming back once she graduated college but Renee decided she didn’t want to return she didn’t want to see that life again or see him.

Bucky, that man who promised her they’d run off to college together start a life. What a lie that was. Renee knew he couldn’t help that his father died right before they were supposed to leave together but still Bucky didn’t want this life is what he had said but in the end Fate Calls.

She didn’t want to come home but Tony announced that Pepper and he were having a baby and Renee didn’t want to miss out on that. She could be brave and see him again beside he probably had someone anyway Bucky was not a man who wouldn’t stay single.

**======================**

_“Stop Bucky.” Renee yelps as Bucky tickles her holding her close. His blue eyes shine bright as he kisses her deeply. Renee giggles more as she strokes his face._

_“I love you Renee Maria Stark.” Renee just giggles and stares in his eyes._

_“I love you, James Buchanan Barnes.” Bucky flashes her that smile and lays his head on her chest._

_“Soon we’ll be living on our lives together you and me.” Renee nods as she runs her fingers through his hair._

_“You and me.” She whispers._

Bucky shoots up in a cold sweat his breathing heavy as he had a dream about Renee again as he always did. He sets up slowly and just sighs. That day with her they had so many dreams so many hopes and it never happened.

He wanted to go, he wanted to run after her but when his father died, he had to take over the family business he had no choice. It was expected him, he wanted to be selfish and beg Renee to stay and just go to a local college here but Bucky wanted one of you to get out of here to escape this life.

This life wasn’t bad no, but Bucky knew Renee wanted something more than to just be known as a part of the mob life. He missed her every day since she left and he still misses her now.

There was never anyone else for Bucky, the only woman to have his heart was Renee and now she was coming home and Bucky would do whatever it takes to show her that his love for her is strong as ever. That he’s never moved on because Renee was always his forever.

“I’m going to get you back Doll because you’ve always been my Fate.”

_==========================_

Renee sighs remembering memories of Bucky. Bucky was a wild boy he loved to mess around and give Renee scares. She smiles remembering him in that damn tree hanging off the branches like he was a monkey. She shakes her head as she lays back in her seat.

“We could have had a life Bucky.” She whispers looking down feeling emotions hit her again.

The plane lands as she slowly awaits to grab her bag and get off the plane. Slowly walking down the steps Renee was lost in thoughts.

“Kiddo!” Renee smiles seeing Happy and Tony she rushes to them both as they hug her tightly.

“Look at you it’s been too long.” Renee rolls her eyes at them.

“You two just saw me a couple of months ago when you visited.” Tony and Happy chuckle as Happy take her bags.

“So, are you staying for good?” Renee nods smiling.

“Yes, I’m sure I can get a job with my degree here.” Tony smiles as Renee looks at him.

“How’s Pepper and the baby doing?” Tony’s smiles just widen.

“Well, they said the baby is growing good and everything looks healthy.” Tony was beaming pride as Renee chuckles watching her big brother. She never thought Tony would settle down and have a baby.

“Well, I’m proud of you Tony.” He kisses Renee’s head as Happy starts the drive.

========================= 

Renee walks into Tony’s and Pepper’s house when she’s hit with dozens and dozens of orange sunflowers. Renee looks at Tony who shakes his head.

“Nope, I didn’t do this.” Renee walks over to the counter that was full of sunflowers and eyes the card.

_“Doll, Orange Sunflowers for every second I missed you.” -Bucky_

Renee closes her eyes as she looks at all of the sunflowers. Tony reads over her shoulder and chuckles.

“You know he’s never dated or been with anyone but you. Broke his heart anytime he’d send a gift and you’d either send it back or no response. Poor guy wanted to come with us when we’d visit you but he never did. Don’t blame him for doing what he had to Renee, but you should know he’s waited all this time for you.”

Renee looks at Tony with tears in her eyes as Tony squeezes her shoulder.

“Talk to him see him.”

==================== 

Renee soothed out her dress as she headed up into Bucky’s office. She looked at it, so much has changed since she saw the old Barnes building and office. Her cheeks flush as she remembers some of the things she and Bucky did here.

Renee notices a pretty young redheaded woman at the front office. Renee goes to introduce herself before she can she’s cut off.

“You can try and get his attention but he’ll only send you away. You’ll have better luck with Wilson.” Renee’s eyebrows raise at that.

“Excuse me what is it you think I’m here for?” The redhead looks up as she studies Renee her eyes take Renee’s dress in.

“Well you have a lot more clothing on than most of the girls who come here but still a pretty young girl like yourself could only want one thing from Mr. Barnes and he’s not interested now or ever.”

Renee chuckles Bucky sure knew how to hire them. She eyes the name card, Wanda. She smiles.

“Wanda, I’m just here to see him not to sleep with him.” Wands looks up at her she didn’t act or seem like the normal hussies who walked into the office to try and get in Bucky’s pants. She seemed different well put together.

“Well you do seem to have a brain and like I said you look like a woman who wants business and not to get into his pants,” Wanda grumbles.

“Bucky is a great boss; I just hate the women who come here expecting Bucky to be theirs. Sure, Bucky is good looking but there’s more to him but all they see is money and looks.”

Renee smiles at Wanda she likes this girl already.

“Bucky always was a good man; he always did the right thing even if it was a hard decision.”

Renee looks down wondering if her being hurt and angry at Bucky all these years was worth it. Was it worth not seeing or being with the man she loved? Sighing she looks at Wanda.

“I promise you I just want to see him I don’t want to come onto him or try to get into his pants I just want to see an old friend.” Wanda looks at Renee and nods.

“Go on, hopefully, he doesn’t just shoo you out.” Renee laughs nodding.

“I’d like to see him shoo me.” She winks heading inside Bucky’s office.

Renee takes in his office it was nice and very like Bucky. Renee stops when she sees a photo of her on the little table.

“I’m sure you are very beautiful and a lovely girl but I’m not interested please leave.” Renee looks to see Bucky not even looking up to see her just staring at his computer typing away.

Renee smirks she was going to have fun with this seeing one of the giant plants in his office she quietly moves it as she drapes herself on the couch her legs the only thing visible.

“Well, I’ve been told I’m very beautiful Mr. Barnes but you don’t even know what I’m offering to not be interested.”

Bucky looks up to only see a pair of long legs hanging. Bucky leans back in his chair. He could entertain this for a moment.

“Well, what are you offering Lady?” Renee chuckles ah no Doll that was only used for her she smirks as she gets more comfortable on this little couch.

“Lady? What if I’m a doll or a Mrs.? Lady? Well, I guess it will work.” Bucky leans back rubbing his scruff he studies the long legs and just shakes his head. She did have good taste in heels he thinks but he knew someone else who had better legs and better taste in shoes.

“I only call one-woman Doll, and your not a Mrs. Because no husband would let you leave the house showing your legs like that. Lady suits you best or if you’d rather I could call you Ma’am.”

Renee chuckles laying back against the couch.

“Tell me about this woman Mr. Barnes she must be something if you sore off all women.”

Bucky sighs as he just thinks about Renee and a smile comes to his face as he remembers the good times.

“She’s beautiful, she has these deep brown eyes that just call to you. Her smile her laugh, she’s perfect and I messed it up I lost her because I choose duty and this stupid family business over her.”

Bucky grumbles running his fingers through his hair. He looks down at a photo of Renee and him he smiles small at it.

Renee just feels sad hearing that. She takes a breath.

“Sometimes duty comes first, and I’m sure deep down she understood. Sure, she may have been sad about it all at first but I bet she realized as she got older that you only did what you felt was right.”

Bucky’s eyebrows raise a little at that she was starting to sound like someone. He slowly stands up as he walks around his desk the giant plant still in the way.

“Well maybe but she never returned my calls, my messages she’d even send my gifts back to me. I just… I missed her so much. Besides being the love of my life, she was also my best friend someone I confided in, sure I had Steve, Tony, and now Sam but Renee was different I could tell her anything and she would just listen and be the shoulder I needed.”

Bucky walks around trying to get a peek at who was on his couch. Renee takes a deep breath hearing Bucky’s words. She looks down maybe she was wrong for ignoring him all these years.

“Well, I say you try and get her back don’t give up,” Bucky smirks as he slowly walks around the plant his eyes land on the long bare legs and heels, he peeks around the plant and stops. His eyes widen.

Renee. He just stares at her as she plays with her hair.

“Mr. Barnes?” Renee slowly peeks around she doesn’t see him at his desk.

Suddenly she feels hands on her legs as they run up and down them Renee looks down as she sees that devilish smirk and feels her heart racing as Bucky slowly pins her down on the couch. He licks his lips as he stares down at her.

“Hello, Doll you look rather lovely today.” Renee gasps looking up at Bucky as he places his hands on either side of her pining her.

“Hi, Buckaroo.” She whispers as Bucky presses his lips deeply to hers Renee wraps her arms around him as Bucky slides his hands to her hips as they kiss deeply on his couch.

“Missed you so much.” He says in between kisses as Renee nods her head the two were so lost in each other they never heard the door opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh what do you think :)


	3. Chapter 2: The White Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much happens I'm excited to see everyone's reactions!

Bucky and Renee were so deeply in the kiss they never noticed Wanda opening the door and just standing there wide-eyed.

"Um.... I just wanted to check on you two... Appears you two are just fine." Wanda says with a bit of a huff.

Bucky looks over to see Wanda as Renee's face is scarlet.

"Wanda this is Renee Stark." Wanda's eyes widen

"You're Renee Stark? I had no idea... That's why you were so... Oh my god, I've wanted to meet you forever!" Wanda squeals as Renee just smiles as Wanda is over the moon excited.

"It's a pleasure Wanda you're perfect for him I loved the fiery attitude you showed me." Wanda just blushes at the comment. Bucky just shakes his head.

"Wanda if you don't mind..." Wanda gasps

"Right! I'll let you two carry on." She smiles and hurries back.

Bucky still keeps Renee pinned down as she smiles up at him.

"I missed you so much Doll." Renee chuckles gently stroking his face as she stares in his eyes.

"Bucky I... I..." She tries to find her words as Bucky just presses his lips again to hers. Renee sighs as she gently pushes him off.

"Bucky, we need to talk please." Bucky sighs as he unpins her and sits on the couch looking at Renee.

"Okay." He whispers as Renee finds her words.

"I was hurt, sad, angry. I had a lot of emotions when you decided to not leave with me. We were supposed to have this life you and I and instead you... Once again, this life ruined everything. No matter how many times you called, wrote, sent gifts I never wanted to hear from you again. I missed you so much though.... But I assumed you'd move on and find someone...."

Bucky takes her hands and just kisses them.

"Broke my heart to not be with you, to not start our life together but I had no choice you have to understand I had no say in any of this. If I could I would have given this all up and followed you anywhere but I didn't get a choice. I've had to live with losing the woman I loved for my whole life."

Renee just smiles small and nods and takes a breath.

"I realize that now Bucky, we were kind of foolish to think an 18-year-old and 20 something-year-old could plan out their whole lives? We were young and just thought we had everything figured out. I'm sorry I ignored you and didn't contact you I needed time myself and I guess 7 years was enough for me. I don't hate you Bucky I was just hurt."

Bucky squeezes her hands and nods. He smiles at her.

"Renee, I understand I know I hurt you and I've lived with that my whole life. But I can start making that up to you starting today and the rest of my life. You and I can start new can finally be together. There's never been anyone but you Doll."

Renee chuckles at that but looks down as she takes a deep breath.

"I think you and I need time; I think jumping back into something wouldn't be good right away."

Bucky growls and stands up pacing hands running through his hair.

"I get you back, I get you sitting here in front of me all to hear you say we need more time? What were the last 7 years Renee? Are you seriously saying you don't want to be with me?"

Bucky just shakes his head as Renee slowly stands up she looks at him and sighs.

"I just think you and I need time to figure out what we both want. We aren't the same people we were 7 years ago Bucky; we aren't those same young kids in love. This life, this business is always going to be your priority and I don't know if this life is what I want. It never was you know that and I don't know if I want to go back to it. I want to be with someone I won't have to lay awake wondering if their okay, I want to be with someone who can be carefree and have fun with me. I want someone who can travel to see the world with me. When was the last time you even left New York? And wanting kids.... I worry some for Pepper Tony because of enemies... Plus I don't want my kids growing up in this like we did forced to take over something they never wanted and have no say."

Renee just sighs as Bucky stands there processing all her words. He looks at her his eyes sad and hurt. Once again, the woman he loved the woman he dreams about every night was leaving him.

"I see... Well, you better go then Renee I have things to do. Maybe now new people to see and date since you don't want this. I could have any woman in this city and I always turned them away because they weren't you. At least they weren't ashamed or too high and mighty to want this life with me."

Bucky's words hurt her. They were like a dagger to the heart. But he was right why should he waste his time on her when Renee wasn't sure anymore what she wanted. Feeling her eyes water, a bit Renee just shakes it off and nods.

"You deserve to be with someone who can give you what you want Bucky. What we had back then was everything. But we aren't the same people anymore Bucky. It was good to see you and I hope you can move on with your life and find someone."

Renee just smiles at him keeping it together with strong. She meant every word of it. She just wanted Bucky happy and she couldn't give him what he needed. She couldn't be the mobster girlfriend or wife that was never a life she wanted.

"Goodbye, Bucky," Renee whispers as she walks out of his office. Bucky goes to say something but shakes his head as Renee just hurries out of the office.

Wanda comes in and stares at Bucky she shakes her head at him.

"You wait seven years for her, you pine for her and talk about how you couldn't wait to see her and win her back and you say that? What is wrong with you? Oh, Mr. I can have any woman in this city. That has never been you the 4 years I've known you... You just want to let her go like that?"

Bucky just walks back to his desk as Wanda shakes her head disappointed in Bucky.

"She doesn't want this life Wanda she never did. She said what she said and I'll respect it." Wanda just stares at him.

"Then you aren't the man I thought you were, the man who spoke so loving and so in love with her. The man who told me he'd give this all up for her and yet you let her walk out of here. I'm.... Just speechless at you Bucky."

Wanda shakes her head and leaves as Bucky leans back against his seat. His eyes look at the photo of Renee he's kept on his desk.

"What you and Wanda don't know won't kill you. I have a plan."

Bucky whispers smiling to himself.

**===================**

Renee hadn't seen or spoken to Bucky in a few days. She was sad by his actions sad by his words. She takes a breath as she finishes her hair.

Tonight, was a big masquerade ball for everyone to wine, dine, dance and have a good time while some men talked business. Renee smiles at Pepper and Tony they were so cute and in love Pepper's belly was adorable and growing.

"You ready Kiddo?" Renee nods as she takes arm.

She wanted to see Bucky tonight and find him. She wanted to talk to him even if he was being a bit grumpy.

"Your mask is beautiful," Pepper says as Renee smiles at her.

"I got it delivered it said to wear it tonight I assumed Bucky sent it." Pepper smiles as she lays her hand on her belly.

"I hope you and Bucky can reunite again he was never the same when you left." Renee just looks down at that and nods.

"I want to see him tonight."

====================

Truth be told Renee missed these events, put on a pretty dress and enjoy a night of dancing. She looked for Bucky when he finally walked in.

Blue suit and charming as ever. Blue was always his color. Renee just smiles seeing him his eyes meet hers as he smiles back.

She wanted to run to him to take his hand and just run off somewhere with him but before she could grab his hand and talk to him Bucky was being pulled away. Sighing and shaking her head.

"Duty calls." She whispers shaking her head and heading off. She'd catch him sometime.

**===============**

Renee still hadn't found Bucky and was getting a bit upset she wanted to talk and dance with him. Sighing she goes to grab another a drink when someone grabs her arm.

"Why is such a beautiful woman alone?" Renee turns around and stops lost in blue piercing eyes. She takes a breath this man was tall wearing a white suit and was wearing a white wolf mask with gold trim.

"I couldn't find my date." The man behind the white wolf mask smirks as he offers his hand to Renee.

"Care to join me for a dance?" Renee just smiles and nods taking the stranger's hand as he leads her out to the dance floor.

Renee smiles up at him as he spins her around and pulls her close. His hands slide down to her hips as he pulls her close, he dips her so gracefully. Renee gets lost in his eyes as he pulls her up. His lips brush her ear as he whispers.

"I'm so glad you got my gift the mask looks stunning on you." Renee's heart speeds up as she stares at the man. He smiles as he dips her again.

"You sent my mask?" He smirks and nods as pulls her close.

"You should always be showered with gifts and showed just how beautiful you are." He gently brushes his lips over hers as he strokes her cheeks.

Renee's cheeks redden as he just smirks at her his hands resting on her hips.

"You seem to know who I am. So, who are you?" He flashes her a smile as he bends close to her ear his lips brush it ever so gently.

"You'll find out sooner than later Darling." He kisses her hand as he bows to her and walks off.

Renee stands there in shock she wasn't sure how long when she feels arms wrapped around her.

"I leave you alone for a moment and you fall into the Wolf's Den." Renee looks up into the angry eyes of Bucky as he growls and pulls her closer into his arms.

"What are you talking about Bucky? I didn't fall into anyone's den." Bucky just grumbles as he holds her close his lips kissing her head.

"That man is trouble Renee, they call him The White Wolf and he's never appeared or come to events and then suddenly he comes to this and dances with you. He's up to something and I don't trust it." Renee stares up at Bucky.

"The White Wolf? Why is the trouble?" Bucky stares deeply in Renee's eyes as he runs his fingers over her face.

"Because he's a lone wolf and that scares me just stay away from him Renee." She sighs and slowly nods her head as Bucky holds her close.

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day.... I don't want anyone I just want you, Renee. Only You." He leans in and kisses her deeply as Renee smiles in the kiss. She wraps her arms around him as they sway together to the music.

"Bucky... I still don't know where we stand I just... I love you I do I'm just..." Bucky presses his fingers to her lips.

"We'll take it one day at a time okay?" Renee nods and smiles.

"Okay Bucky."

**=================**

As Renee walks out of the bathroom a figure gently grabs her and presses her against the wall.

"I just wanted to see you one last time before I left." Renee's heart stops as the man with the White Wolf mask bends down and kisses her deeply against the wall.

Renee can't help it but give in to his lips to his kiss. He cups her cheeks as he smiles.

"I'll be seeing you, Renee." He smirks as he pushes off the wall and starts to walk away.

"Will I White Wolf?" He stops and shoots a smirk over his shoulder.

"See I knew you'd find out who I was and yes Renee you'll be seeing me real soon."

Renee stands there a mix of feelings inside her. She knew she should have listened to Bucky's warning but something about The White Wolf was calling to her. He was drawing her in and she wasn't sure how to feel.

"Doll?" Renee looks and sees Bucky and smiles as he takes her arm.

"Let's get out of here you know Joe's Pizza is still open." Renee chuckles and smiles up at Bucky.

Oh, but when she was with Bucky everything was clear. Maybe she should listen and just stay clear from The White Wolf.

But something was also telling her to get to know The Wolf.

**=======================**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHH Who is this White Wolf? Curious


	4. Chapter 4: Be At Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter takes a turn

Sneaking behind Bucky’s back wasn’t something Renee liked doing but Bucky would never agree to Renee doing this. But she was helping and getting women to safety. Getting those girls out some even before they could get their dirty hands on them.

“Thank you.” A girl younger than Renee whispers as she helps her out. Renee wraps her in a blanket and smiles.

You’re safe now and they can’t ever hurt you again.”

Renee was learning fast just how horrible Rumlow and his men were. Hydra scum doing this to women and some men she had found out but that was a whole different story.

Renee heads home after a long day. She heads to get a bath started she wanted to soak after a long day, adding bubbles and some Epsom salt she lays in the tub and just lays back.

Renee was so lost in the soothing bath she didn’t hear the door opening or someone walking in.

“Well, you look comfortable.” Renee’s eyes flash open as Bucky stands in the doorway smirking. Renee just chuckles.

“Come join me then.” Bucky raises an eyebrow as Renee nods Bucky is quick to just discard his clothes. Renee peeks and smirks as he sits in the tub.

“Hi.” Renee smiles as Bucky pulls her into his arms as he holds her enjoying the feel of the bath and her body.

“Hi, Doll. This feels nice.” Renee giggles and snuggles in him as kiss her neck and just relax.

“Long Day Buckaroo?” Bucky nods as Renee lays her head on his chest. He hums and relaxes more.

“Me too.” She whispers.

“Someone is helping Natasha with getting these women out of that place I was telling you about. I just… I wish I knew who else was in the inside helping.” Renee just sighs as Bucky rubs her back.

“Bucky could I please help? Let me help.” Bucky shakes his head.

“No, I’m not allowing you to get involved. It’s too dangerous.” Renee scuffs.

“Oh, but not for Nat?” Bucky sighs.

“Doll… Nat has been trained…. If something happened to you… I couldn’t live with myself.” Renee just shakes her head. She was getting angry about it all.

“I’m only good enough to wear pretty dresses right be arm candy for you?” Bucky grumbles.

“Renee you know that’s a lie I’ve always encouraged you to do whatever you want.” Renee sets up and looks at Bucky.

“Then I want to help.” Bucky sighs and pulls her back to his chest.

“Please Doll…. I’ll find something for you to do but not this.” Renee just sighs If Bucky knew…. She just nods and gets an idea.

“My degree in Social Work… Could I open and run a Shelter for all the women your rescuing and men too? A shelter for everyone.”

Bucky smiles at that he nods and kisses her head.

“Sounds great Doll whatever you need I’ll help you.” Renee smiles as she sees Bucky just relaxing his eyes closed. She slowly moves her body and slowly turns around straddling him. Bucky pops open an eye as Renee smiles.

“Doll What are you doing?” Renee brings her hands on his chest.

“Just showing my man how much, I love him,” Renee whispers as Bucky takes a breath.

“Doll…. We do this… We start this there’s no going back for me. You are mine I only want you no other woman has or will ever touch me. You are mine if we do this.”

Renee gets lost in his gaze and nods her head.

“Your mine to Bucky always. No man has ever or will ever touch me or be with me. It’s only you Bucky always.”

Bucky stares in her eyes as Renee slowly lifts herself up to a line herself with Bucky. Letting out a whimper the moment she sinks down on his cock Bucky thrusts up into her. Renee slowly rocks her hips as she moves up and down on him.

“Go slow Doll I wanna make love to you.” Renee chuckles as Bucky leans in for a kiss as she slowly rocks her hips against him. Bucky holds her hips as he slowly thrusts in her as Renee just moves up and down on him.

“I missed this I missed you.” Bucky kisses her deeply as he keeps thrusting deep inside her.

Renee throws her head back as she grabs his shoulders and keeps moving with him. They kiss each other deeply making love and reconnecting

Two Souls were forever whole again.

**======================**

Renee was helping Natasha.

“I don’t understand where he keeps getting girls.” Renee frowns as she looks around the club. Natasha just sighs.

“I think it’s a mix, Nat… Some girls are desperate in need of a job while others are just trapped here. But that’s why we are here to help them to get them a second chance at life.”

Nat smiles and nods at that as she takes Renee’s hand.

“Let’s get to work then.”

**========================**

Smuggling the girls out wasn’t the hard part it was ensuring they got out and away from this place, the hard part was they always felt they had nowhere else to go that this place that Rumlow and his men owned them.

“Come on the van is out front let’s get you all in it,” Renee whispers as she guides them in.

Renee’s eyes take in a frail-looking woman. She looked to be around her age may be slightly younger Renee rushes to her as the girl looks up at Renee and smiles small.

“I just wanted a better life for me and my daughter and now look…. I’m…” Renee catches her as she looks up at Renee her body was shaking, she was cold.

“I’m not going to see her again my little girl.” Renee shakes her head.

“Yes, you will come on we are almost there.” She looks up at Renee and shakes her head.

“My time is coming I can’t go on much longer.” She coughs and sighs.

“I just wanted to provide for my little girl and this place…. I was a fool.” She whispers as Renee holds her close.

“We can get your little girl; you weren’t a fool these men prey on women who just want a job you didn’t do anything wrong. You said it yourself you just wanted to provide for you and your daughter.”

She smiles at Renee and gently touches Renee’s cheeks.

“Will you please take care of her? Please… She’s… I leave her with this family when I work I…” She starts to shake and cough.

“Of course… I will… Where can I find her?” She smiles at Renee and slowly closes her eyes.

“Hey stay with me now how can I find your little girl?” She opens her eyes one last time and just smiles.

“Her name is Kobik…” She trails off going limp in Renee’s arms. Renee slowly starts to cry as she holds her close.

“I’ll find your little girl and I promise she’ll want for nothing. I’ll keep her safe.”

Renee kisses her head as she gently lays her down.

“Renee…” She looks up to see Natasha she wipes her eyes she slowly stands up.

“Find me anything you can about her I made a promise and I intend to keep it.”

Renee walks out looking down at her phone missed calls from Bucky and one from an unknown number. She knew who it was without knowing she clicks the call button.

“Hello, Darling happy to hear from you.” Renee sighs she was knocking on Wolf’s den but she needed answers.

“I need your help no question just me talking.” She can hear the smirk through the phone.

“I’ll send my driver for you now Renee.”

Renee closes her eyes knowing that doing this would really upset Bucky but she needed to do this. She needed to find this little girl.

Kobik she said was her little girls name. Renee would do whatever it takes to find her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh now what?? What do you think??


End file.
